1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices for providing access vertically up along walls such as particular the side walls of an emergency vehicle. Emergency vehicles commonly have vertically extending ladders on the sides or back portions thereof to facilitate access to the heavy equipment normally stored above the emergency vehicle itself. Climbing such vertical ladders is difficult especially when fully clothed in an emergency outfit such as a fireman""s outfit or an emergency medical technician""s outfit. Also once the heavy material stored on the upper portions of the emergency vehicle is retrieved these devices must be carried downwardly by the fireman or emergency personnel which is much more difficult on a vertically extending ladder and is much more comfortable and can be accomplished much faster on an inclined ladder. As such, the present invention provides a means for converting a vertically extending ladder to an inclined ladder particularly usable against the vertically extending surface of an emergency vehicle which can be easily moved to a position of deployment as well as easily moved to a position of storage for transport.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Numerous prior art devices have been utilized for the purpose of providing access vertically along walls or vertically extending side walls of vehicles for emergency personnel and in other applications such as U.S. Pat. No. 1,205,684 patented Nov. 21, 1916 to W. S. Tothill on a xe2x80x9cSupporting Means For Inclined Laddersxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,794,583 patented Jun. 4, 1957 to W. Ernst and assigned to The Commonwealth Engineering Company of Ohio on a xe2x80x9cPress Ladder Constructionxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,840,290 patented Jun. 24, 1958 to J. F. Roberts and assigned to Eric Ladd on xe2x80x9cTelescopic Laddersxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,107 patented Nov. 25, 1969 to J. B. Goodhue on a xe2x80x9cClimbing Apparatus Adapted For Installation On Piers And The Likexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,567 patented Dec. 8, 1970 to C. A. Dohrman on xe2x80x9cRetractable Folding Stepsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,342 patented Feb. 16, 1971 to E. Lasiter on a xe2x80x9cTruck Ladderxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,838 patented Feb. 22, 1977 to R. R. Correll on a xe2x80x9cLadder Rackxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,588 patented Jan. 10, 1978 to M. Morge et al and assigned to Caterpillar Tractor Co. on a xe2x80x9cLadder Assembly For Construction Vehiclesxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,815 patented Mar. 21, 1978 to J. J. Cormier on an xe2x80x9cExtensible Step Assemblyxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,078 patented Feb. 13, 1979 to J. R. Keller on a xe2x80x9cLadder Assemblyxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,895 patented May 1, 1979 to F. Rasada, Jr. et al on a xe2x80x9cRecreational Vehicle Ladderxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,997 patented Jul. 24, 1979 to T. W. Norman on a xe2x80x9cSelf-Storing Step Structure For Vehicular Mountingxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,331 patented Oct. 9, 1979 to E. W. Faulstich on a xe2x80x9cVehicle Ladder Rackxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,120 patented Jan. 6, 1981 to D. Pratt, Jr. et al and assigned to Harnischfeger Corporation on a xe2x80x9cRetractable Boarding Ladderxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,716 patented Jan. 20, 1981 to J. F. Rayfield and assigned to Sperry Corporation on a xe2x80x9cVehicle Access Ladderxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,683 patented Feb. 10, 1981 to J. R. Park on a xe2x80x9cCombination Ladder And Spare Tire Carrierxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,834 patented Apr. 21, 1981 to W. H. Nutt and assigned to Teledyne Canada, Limited on a xe2x80x9cLadder Rackxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,689 patented to F. Dever on Dec. 28, 1982 on a xe2x80x9cTilting Marine Ladderxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,117 patented Jun. 28, 1983 to M. W. Fagan on a xe2x80x9cLadder Rack For Vehiclexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,680 patented Oct. 11, 1983 to D. O. Ross on a xe2x80x9cLadder Support Assemblyxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,082 patented Feb. 14, 1984 to J. A. Bott on a xe2x80x9cVehicle Ladderxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,286 patented Jan. 8, 1985 to D. H. Lemire on a xe2x80x9cTruck Mounted Ladder Assemblyxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,283 patented Aug. 27, 1985 to A. F. Humes on a xe2x80x9cLadder Assemblyxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,125 patented Dec. 3, 1985 to R. J. Johnson on a xe2x80x9cMethod Of Installing A Pivotal Ladder To A Vehiclexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,083 patented Oct. 21, 1986 to K. F. Weger, Jr. and assigned to Knaack Mfg. Co. on a xe2x80x9cLadder Clamping Device For Vehicle Rackxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,925 patented Feb. 16, 1988 to R. G. Ritten and assigned to Step-On Inc. on xe2x80x9cBoat Boarding Laddersxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,585 patented Mar. 21, 1989 to W. H. Nutt and assigned to Teledyne Canada Limited on a xe2x80x9cLadder Rackxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,725 patented Aug. 22, 1989 to L. H. Griffin on a xe2x80x9cLadder Bracexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,352 patented Mar. 20, 1990 to K. McComb on a xe2x80x9cLadder Support Systemxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,582 patented to L. N. Albrecht on Sep. 10, 1991 on a xe2x80x9cFoldable Ladder Combination With Truck Cargo Carrierxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,791 patented Oct. 22, 1991 to K. R. Henriquez et al and assigned to Slide-Out, Inc. on a xe2x80x9cVehicular Ladder Rackxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,022 patented Nov. 12, 1991 to G. W. Graham and assigned to Marrowbone Development Company on a xe2x80x9cLadder Apparatus And Method For Large Mobile Equipmentxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,952 patented Dec. 22, 1992 to R. Lasnetski on an xe2x80x9cOverhead Storage Rack For Storing Ladders Or The Likexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,411 patented Dec. 29, 1992 to D. P. Oliver et al and assigned to Abru Aluminum Limited on xe2x80x9cLadder Improvementsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,588 patented Feb. 16, 1993 to C. W. Sutton et al on a xe2x80x9cLadder Rack Ladder Latchxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,707 patented Jul. 20, 1993 to C. T. Yoder and assigned to Carriage, Inc. on a xe2x80x9cRetractable Vehicle Stepxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,757 patented Oct. 26, 1993 to M. Horowitz et al and assigned to Martin Horowitz on a xe2x80x9cCollapsible Ladderxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,912 patented Mar. 29, 1994 to A. Y. Levi and assigned to JAJ Products, Inc. on a xe2x80x9cLadder Rack For Motor Vehiclesxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,052 patented Nov. 22, 1994 to J. Lin on a xe2x80x9cReversible Folding Ladderxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,778 patented Mar. 21, 1995 to R. Sexton on a xe2x80x9cLadder Rack Securing And Release Systemxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,933 patented Nov. 28, 1995 to J. Thomason on a xe2x80x9cVehicle Mounted Ladderxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,357 patented May 21, 1996 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. et al and assigned to Theodore Ziaylek, Jr. and Michael P. Ziaylek on a xe2x80x9cRetaining And Retrieval Apparatus For Storage Of A Ladder Upon A Vehicle Shelf Areaxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,100 patented Jul. 23, 1996 to R. I. Hedley on an xe2x80x9cAccess Devicexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,591 patented May 27, 1997 to K. R. Henriquez on a xe2x80x9cLadder Storage And Transport Devicexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,813 patented Nov. 18, 1997 to C. J. Bensch and assigned to The U.S. of America as represented by the Secretary of the Army on a xe2x80x9cVehicle Boarding Devicexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,702 patented Apr. 28, 1998 to M. J. Gunderson on a xe2x80x9cMethod And Apparatus For A Vehicle Mounted Hoisting Systemxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,891 patented Dec. 22, 1998 to J. J. Olms et al and assigned to Trimble Navigation Limited on a xe2x80x9cMotorized Rack Systemxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,836 patented Mar. 9, 1999 to I Huang on a xe2x80x9cStructure Of An Escaping Devicexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,488 patented Jul. 6, 1999 to D. L. Deeter on a xe2x80x9cLadder Lockxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,257 patented Oct. 19, 1999 to R. O. Begin et al on a xe2x80x9cFolding Escape/Rescue Ladderxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,316 patented Nov. 23, 1999 to R. I. Hedley and assigned to Justoy Pty Ltd. on an xe2x80x9cAccess Devicexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,633 patented Dec. 21, 1999 to R. G. Rolson and assigned to Robert G. Rolson on a xe2x80x9cPortable Truck or Trailer Ladder Assemblyxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,545 patented Jan. 11, 2000 to E. Faleide on a xe2x80x9cFoldable Vehicle Ladder Systemxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,775 patented Feb. 29, 2000 to R. I. Hedley et al and assigned to Justoy Pty Ltd. on an xe2x80x9cAccess Devicexe2x80x9d.
The present invention provides a ladder pivotally attached to a generally vertically extending surface which is designed to be movable outwardly therefrom to increase the climbing inclination to make climbing easier for those persons making use of the ladder. The ladder configuration normally includes a main rail extending downwardly along the vertical surface such that it extends approximately parallel to the vertical surface whenever the ladder is in the retracted position. The main rail also preferably defines an upper main end in the upper areas adjacent to the vertically extending surface and a lower main end near the lowermost end closer to the normal walking surface adjacent to the vertically extending surface.
The upper main end preferably is pivotally attached with respect to the vertical surface in order to allow the main rail configuration to pivot away from the vertical surface to an extended position extending outwardly therefrom in order to increase the climbing inclination with respect to the vertical surface and facilitate climbing.
In the preferred configuration the main rail assembly includes a first main rail member extending downwardly along the vertical surface and extending approximately parallel thereto responsive to being in the retracted position. This first main rail member is also preferably pivotally attached with respect to the vertical surface to allow pivoting thereof away from the vertical surface to the extended position.
In a similar manner a second main rail member is included which extends downwardly along the vertical surface at a position spatially disposed from the first main rail member to facilitate use of both of these rail members during climbing. This second main rail member also extends approximately parallel to the vertical surface responsive to being in the retracted position. The second main rail member is also pivotally attached with respect to the vertical surface to allow pivoting thereof away from the vertical surface to the extended position.
An upper bracket may preferably be included which is fixedly secured to the vertical surface at a distance spatially remote from the walking surface. Normally the upper bracket will be positioned adjacent the upper main end of the main rail to be pivotally secured to both the first main rail and the second main rail member in order to facilitate pivotal movement thereof with respect to the vertical surface. The upper bracket is adapted also to space the upper main end outwardly from the vertical surface to facilitate climbing upon the ladder.
A plurality of steps are also included each secured with respect to the main rail means and preferably with respect to both the first and second main rail members such as to be spatially disposed vertically with respect to one another in order to facilitate climbing. Each of these steps preferably extends horizontally in a horizontal direction.
A scissors assembly is also included pivotally secured to the lower main end of the main rail in such a manner as to be pivotally attached with respect to the vertical surface to control relative positioning of the main rail with respect to the vertical surface responsive to being in the extended and/or retracted position. This scissors assembly is preferably operative to maintain the lower main end means positioned generally parallel to the vertically extending surface responsive to the main rail being in the retracted position. It is also operative to maintain the lower main end positioned extending further outwardly from the vertically extending surface responsive to the main rail being in the extended position to facilitate climbing thereupon by decreasing the climbing inclination thereof.
Said scissors assembly includes a scissors lock link pivotally secured to the lower main end of the main rail. This scissors lock link preferably is formed of a first scissors lock link member pivotally secured to the first main rail member as well as a second scissors lock link member spatially disposed from the first scissors lock link member and pivotally secured with respect to the second main rail member.
A scissors slave link is also pivotally attached with respect to the vertical surface. This scissors slave link also is pivotally attached with respect to the scissors lock link in order to facilitate controlling of the distance between the lower main end of the main rail and the vertical surface thereadjacent for facilitating control of the climbing inclination of the main rail. The scissors lock link and the scissors slave link are pivotal to a position extending approximately linearly outwardly away from one another responsive to the main rail means being in the extended position. The scissors lock link and the scissors slave link are extendable upwardly approximately adjacent with respect to one another responsive to the main rail being in the retracted position.
The scissors slave link preferably includes a first scissors slave link member pivotally attached with respect to the vertical surface as well as a second scissors slave link member spatially disposed from the first scissors slave link member and pivotally attached with respect to the vertical surface.
A locking tab may also be included fixedly secured to the scissors lock link and pivotally extending toward the scissors slave link thereadjacent to be in abutment therewith selectively to prevent pivotal movement of the scissors assembly to an inoperable over center position responsive to movement of the main rail to the extended position. This locking tab can include a first locking tab member fixedly secured to the first scissors lock link member and positioned extending toward the first scissors slave link member in such a manner as to be in abutment therewith selectively to prevent pivotal movement of the scissors assembly to the over center position responsive to movement of the first main rail member to the extended position. In a similar manner the second locking tab member may be included fixedly secured to the second scissors lock link member and spatially disposed from the first locking tab member in such a manner as to be positioned extending toward the second scissors slave link member to be selectively capable of abutment therewith to prevent pivotal movement of the scissors assembly to an over center position.
A deployment handle may also be included attached to the point of pivotal connection between the scissors lock link and the scissors slave link to facilitate movement of the scissors lock link and the scissors slave link to facilitate urging of the main rail between the retracted and extended position as desired. This deployment handle is preferably positioned extending laterally from the point of pivotal securement of the first scissors lock link member and the first scissors slave link member to the point of pivotal securement between the second scissors lock link member and the second scissors slave link member in such a manner as to facilitate movement of the scissors assembly and the first main rail member and the second main rail member between the retracted and the extended positions as selectively desired.
It is also possible that the present invention will include a lower bracket member fixedly secured to the vertically extending surface and pivotally secured to the scissors slave link in order to provide a pivotal attachment between the scissors slave link and the vertically extending surface.
The present invention also preferably includes a folding rail pivotally secured to the lower main end of the mail rail and movable between a deployed position extending generally downwardly therefrom to facilitate use of the ladder and a storage position extending upwardly along the main rail to facilitate retracted storage thereof. The folding rail is preferably extendable upwardly along the main rail opposite from the vertical surface responsive to the main rail being in the retracted position for storage thereof. It is also extendable downwardly from the main rail responsive to the main rail means being in the extended position to facilitate climbing thereupon by providing steps for climbing thereon immediately adjacent to the walking surface. The folding rail means preferably includes a first folding rail member pivotally secured to the first main rail member and movable between a deployed position extending generally downwardly therefrom to facilitate use thereof and a storage position extending upwardly along the first main rail member to facilitate storage thereof.
Similarly a second folding rail member will preferably be pivotally secured to the second main rail member and spatially disposed from the first folding rail member. This second folding rail member will be movable between a deployed position extending generally downwardly therefrom to facilitate use and a storage position extending upwardly along the second main rail member to facilitate retracted storage thereof.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a ladder which is pivotally attached to a generally vertically extending surface to be movable outwardly therefrom to decrease the climbing inclination thereof wherein reliability is an important consideration.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a ladder which is pivotally attached to a generally vertically extending surface to be movable outwardly therefrom to decrease the climbing inclination thereof wherein exposure to inclement weather does not degrade performance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a ladder which is pivotally attached to a generally vertically extending surface to be movable outwardly therefrom to decrease the climbing inclination thereof wherein initial capital outlay cost is minimized.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a ladder which is pivotally attached to a generally vertically extending surface to be movable outwardly therefrom to decrease the climbing inclination thereof wherein maintenance requirements are minimized.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a ladder which is pivotally attached to a generally vertically extending surface to be movable outwardly therefrom to decrease the climbing inclination thereof wherein down time is substantially reduced.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a ladder which is pivotally attached to a generally vertically extending surface to be movable outwardly therefrom to decrease the climbing inclination thereof wherein a ladder extending up a wall can be more easily climbed especially by emergency personnel wearing heavy garments and carrying heavy emergency items.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a ladder which is pivotally attached to a generally vertically extending surface to be movable outwardly therefrom to decrease the climbing inclination thereof wherein a ladder extending up the side of an emergency vehicle can easily be clamped into a storage position to enhance vehicle mobility.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a ladder which is pivotally attached to a generally vertically extending surface to be movable outwardly therefrom to decrease the climbing inclination thereof wherein a ladder extending up the side of an emergency vehicle can be easily deployed at an inclined angle to facilitate use thereof in an emergency situation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a ladder which is pivotally attached to a generally vertically extending surface to be movable outwardly therefrom to decrease the climbing inclination thereof wherein a deployment handle is easily positioned to allow extremely rapid movement of a ladder between an inclined position of usage and a generally vertically extending position for storage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a ladder which is pivotally attached to a generally vertically extending surface to be movable outwardly therefrom to decrease the climbing inclination thereof wherein a folding rail section is provided for extending the ladder downwardly from the lowermost edge of the vertically extending wall surface of an emergency vehicle to a point adjacent the ground therebelow.